


[SSGG] Seven-day Writing Challenge (SE)

by CuoMing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Godric - Freeform, M/M, SSGG, SalGod, Top!Salazar
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuoMing/pseuds/CuoMing
Summary: Writing Challenge về một chuyện tình SE.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 4





	[SSGG] Seven-day Writing Challenge (SE)

**Author's Note:**

> Có tham khảo miêu tả về màu tóc, màu mắt của Godric và Salazar trên Harry Potter Wiki, xưng hô từng phần sẽ có sự khác nhau.
> 
> Lực bút của tôi yếu nên 7-day challenge xuống thành 1-day luôn =))) Với cả đây là lần đầu tôi đăng lên ao3, có lỗi gì thì mong mọi người thông cảm nhé.

1\. Sự ngọt ngào của tình đầu.

Salazar Slytherin rất thích đôi mắt của Godric Gryffindor.

Lần đầu gặp cậu, anh đã bị hút hồn bởi sắc xanh lục rực rỡ trên gương mặt ánh vẻ cảnh giác của người nọ. Đến khi đã là của nhau, anh vẫn chưa bao giờ ngừng mê muội nó. Bởi chính nó luôn là thứ duy nhất có thể xoa dịu những cơn nóng giận vô cớ của gã. 

Không, hẳn phải cả người con trai này nữa.

Salazar mân mê từng lọn tóc đỏ sậm của người yêu anh đang gà gật trên một chiếc ghế nhung cạnh lò sưởi. Anh chăm chú ngắm nhìn gương mặt đẹp đẽ nọ, sau đó dịu dàng hôn lên đôi mắt đang nhắm tịt kia. 

Hiển nhiên sau khi bị "quấy rối" nhè nhẹ thì vị kỵ sĩ nào đó cũng chịu dậy rồi. Anh mơ màng chớp chớp mắt, mơ hồ thấy trước mặt mình là Salazar, chép chép miệng rồi hôn lại má anh. 

Ngoài trời những bông tuyết lượn múa lại không tài nào cản được ánh lửa bập bùng sưởi ấm cả gian phòng.

2\. Lừa dối và tổn thương.

Slytherin luôn có tham vọng to lớn.

Nhất là người đứng đầu nó - Salazar Slytherin.

Gã xảo quyệt, thèm khát quyền lực và sùng bái sự thuần chủng trong huyết thống.

Bởi vậy, gã cần người kế thừa dòng máu tinh khiết của mình. Gã cần người kéo dài quyền lực, sự kiêu hãnh mà gã tự hào.

Đương nhiên, Godric không thể làm được điều đó.

*

Godric Gryffindor đứng đấy, dõi theo người chàng thương mời một tiểu thư xinh đẹp khiêu vũ. Đôi trai tài gái sắc nọ kéo nhau ra hoà mình vào ánh sáng lộng lẫy giữa sảnh tiệc.

"Đó chắc chắn là hôn thê tương lai của anh ấy." 

"Hai người kia đẹp đôi quá." 

Ly rượu trên tay chàng run run. Chàng bắt đầu cảm thấy khó thở, nhịp tim chàng đập loạn nhịp. Trong cơn choáng váng bất chợt đó, kí ức xa xưa đột nhiên ùa về trong đầu chàng.

Chàng thấy những lần cãi vã của hai người mấy năm gần đây sau khi thành lập Hogwarts. Sau đó kí ức lại như cuộn phim chảy ngược về thời họ mới còn là thiếu niên. Về cái thời mà bọn họ còn kề vai sát cánh chiến đấu, bừng bừng sức sống, dường như chẳng gì có thể ngăn bọn họ lại được.

"Godric Gryffindor, tớ nhất định sẽ mãi ở bên cạnh cậu." - Slytherin mắt xám tuổi mười lăm trang trọng như một tín đồ thốt ra lời thề nguyện với tín ngưỡng của chính mình.

Dối trá.

Dối trá đến cùng cực.

Gryffindor nhìn chất lỏng màu đỏ sóng sánh trong chiếc ly mà chàng vừa mới uống một ngụm xong, nở một nụ cười đắng chát...

3\. Giọt nước làm tràn ly.

Slytherin thích đôi mắt của Gryffindor, đến nỗi anh còn cho nền màu đại biểu cho nhà Slytherin là sắc lục tương tự nó.

Giờ đây, một trong số chúng đang nằm trên tay anh nhỏ vài giọt huyết lệ len lỏi theo kẽ ngón tay và rơi xuống đất.

Chẳng còn vẻ sinh động, chẳng còn ánh sáng.

Anh nhẹ nhàng nắm hờ lấy nó, mỉm cười nhìn chủ nhân của "vật này" trước mặt anh.

Không gì có thể ngăn cản được mong muốn của Salazar Slytherin này.

Kể cả người anh yêu.

4\. Khi tình yêu tan biến, tất cả sót lại chỉ còn là tuyệt vọng.

Godric Gryffindor rên rỉ lấy tay che lại hốc mắt trái trống rỗng đang tuôn máu như xối của anh.

Đau đớn tra tấn thể xác, tuyệt vọng phủ trùm cả tinh thần.

Gryffindor nhìn Slytherin rời đi, hé miệng muốn nói gì đấy. Nhưng lại thôi.

Anh nghe thấy tiếng hét của hai cô bạn kèm tiếng bước chân dồn dập lại gần, mệt mỏi nhắm mắt.

5\. Mặt trời lên rồi, bóng tối cũng đã dần tan biến.

"Thưa giáo sư, mẫu người lí tưởng của thầy là gì ạ?" 

Một cậu học trò nhà Gryffindor nán lại sau tiết học Biến hình để hỏi người thầy đáng kính của cậu. Những cô cậu học khác vừa định rời lớp cũng nhao nhao lại đây, tạo thành một vòng tròn vây quanh nhân vật nọ.

Trước những ánh mắt tò mò pha chút vẻ kiên quyết và tinh nghịch của học sinh, Godric bất đắc dĩ nhún vai. 

"Được rồi, để thầy xem nào. Có tóc màu đỏ nè, có đôi mắt màu xanh lá cây nè, hoạt bát nè, giỏi đấu tay đôi và Biến hình nữa."

Anh phì cười khi thấy vẻ mặt đăm chiêu của lũ học trò anh, có trò còn lấy sổ tay ghi sột soạt nữa. 

Mấy giây im lặng trôi qua, mới có một giọng nói vang lên.

"Đó chẳng phải bản thân thầy đấy ư?! Thầy quá là xảo quyệt đó thầy!!"

"Thì thầy yêu bản thân mình nhất mà, chẳng lẽ không được sao, ha ha~" 

Godric thích chí cười phá lên, bơ đi cơn nhói tê tái từ vết sẹo giấu mình dưới băng vải nơi hốc mắt đã sớm lành từ năm nào...

6\. Khởi đầu mới lại thất bại rồi, có nên buông bỏ không?

Vốn dĩ không có khởi đầu mới nào hết.

Lại chẳng thể buông bỏ được.

7\. Bóng tối bao trùm lên tất cả

Slytherin hiểu rõ con người Gryffindor. 

Và ngược lại.

Godric biết rõ một điều rằng, người đó không bao giờ quay về nữa. Cũng có nghĩa, đời này hai người họ vô duyên gặp lại nhau.

Anh đứng trên tháp Vĩ nhân, lặng ngắm trời đêm trong tiết đông lạnh giá.

END.


End file.
